oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Orimoto
Kaori Orimoto (折本 かおり Orimoto Kaori)' '''is Hachiman Hikigaya's former classmate from middle school who is currently a student at Kaihin Sougou High School. Her rejection of Hachiman left a scar in his psyche which is mentioned throughout the Light novels and anime. Appearance In the light novel, it is said that Kaori has a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle. In the anime, Kaori has brown eyes and short, wavy/curly brown hair. She is seen wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou High School which composes of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer. Personality Kaori is a blunt girl who speaks her mind without hesitation that she tends to speak freely without any consideration towards the person she is speaking to. She is often overly friendly, yet inconsiderate of how others may feel. Her main personality flaw was that she would base her opinion of people she doesn't know through rumors and gossip, and thus failed to see what Hachiman Hikigaya is really like. She also doesn't consider her words for people whom she didn't value and take them for granted. In Hachiman's words, Kaori was what you would call a self-proclaimed big sister figure and was the type of person to meddle in others' affairs. She would go through the trouble of putting herself out there just so there wasn’t an invisible wall erected between you and her. She is somewhat kind, as she tried to be social with everyone including loners like Hachiman. It's stated that Hachiman believes that she has acted the same towards everyone since middle school, even towards people she had no interest in. Hachiman noted that he had misunderstood her personality in middle school and believed she had romantic interest in him. She is also capable of admitting her flaws, after it was pointed out to her by Hayato Hayama about her being too inconsiderate of Hachiman, she has taken better approach to interacting with him. In her next meetings with him, she genuinely seems to want to make up with him for her previous bad treatment of him after seeing there was more to him than she thought and also because she realized her own flaws in treating others. Abilities Despite of her flaw of misjudging judging people in the past, at the current time she is shown to be more observant. She too can see the flaws in the planing committee, also she can understand the reason behind Hachiman Hikigaya and Yukino Yukinoshita's actions in the planing committee etc.She is also good at being a social person as she casually talked to Iroha Isshiki from their first interaction on-wards, However she couldn't interact with the female members of the service club where she cannot pass beyond the words of greetings. In episode 12 of season 2, she was shown to know how to make chocolates. Quotes * "I am watching a movie with Hikigaya, If people from middle school hears about this, they'd freak out." - '' Kaori to Hachiman Hikigaya. * "Sore aru!" ("Preach it!") - Kaori agreeing to the planing committee. * "That's all in the eye's of the beholder." - Kaori describing her perspective of Hachiman, in comparison of his past. Trivia * Kaori is the first person mentioned in the series with whom Hachiman Hikigaya exchanged contact IDs with, but it is unsure whether Kaori keeps her contacts of Hachiman all the way to now. * Kaori is the reason for Hachiman that he hate nice girls which reflects on Yui Yuigahama. * Orimoto is the first girl mentioned, to whom Hachiman officially confessed. The second being a fake confession to Hina Ebina. * Kaori is the only classmate from Hachiman's middle school made known to the series. * She is the first girl to officially go out with Hachiman and Hayato (in a double date) in the series (for Hachiman without any influence of Komachi Hikigaya). * The double date marks the first and only social suicide of Hayama which both Hayama and Hachiman are not happy of it. * Orimoto is the first girl to buy Hachiman a drink (Volume 9). While the second being Yukino Yukinoshita (Volume 10.5). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High School